jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wikia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Anju Andou page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, --Trellar (help forum | blog) 22:38, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ameema page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TacticalMaster (talk) 15:20, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sonic2479 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TacticalMaster (talk) 06:07, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chiari Tsukikage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TacticalMaster (talk) 15:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jasmine "Twilight or Twyla" Star page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TacticalMaster (talk) 02:24, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Musa21 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TacticalMaster (talk) 19:25, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ripplepool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TacticalMaster (talk) 01:03, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:MaeManuel1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TacticalMaster (talk) 07:00, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Purizumu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TacticalMaster (talk) 01:18, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CaptainCj page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TacticalMaster (talk) 12:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Phoenix melody 93 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TacticalMaster (talk) 12:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cure Dolly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TacticalMaster (talk) 23:05, February 11, 2014 (UTC)